The Pokemon Masters
by Dark Magician Girl KKC
Summary: After winning at the Joto League, Ash is challenged to a Pokemon battle by a new trainer.Chapter 6 is up. Please read and send reviews.
1. The Pokemon Masters

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! But I do own the trainer Kim and all her Pokémon because her Pokémon team is based on the team of Pokémon I have in my Pokémon Crystal GameBoy game.  
  
Now the fan-fic!  
  
The Pokémon Masters! Chapter 1  
  
After winning at the Johto League, Ash saw a girl with blue eyes and long brown hair. "I am Poke-master, Kim!!! If you want to be a true Pokémon master, you must beat me in a three on three Pokémon battle!" the girl declared, boldly stepping forth. Ash snorted arrogantly. "I'm going to be tough to beat because I was in the top sixteen in the Indigo League, and I was number one in the Orange League and the Johto League!" "Pika!" Pikachu piped, nodding furiously. "Big Deal, I was number one in all three!" "Prepare to lose!" the trainers yelled simultaneously. Ash sent out Bayleef and ordered it to use a Razor Leaf attack. Kim released her Ampharos and had it use its Thunder Wave attack. Bayleef, startled by the speed of its normally slow opponent, missed its target. " Bayleef, power up for a Solar Beam!" Ash yelled. " Bay bay!" Bayleef chirped, bobbing its head. Now's my chance! Kim thought with a grin. " Ampharos, hurry and use a Thunder attack while Bayleef's charging up!" Ampharos glowed brightly for a brief moment. Then, all at once, the stadium was engulfed in light. As it was, Bayleef had used Solar Beam prematurely. The pair of attacks collided with such a force that the two trainers had to dig their heels into the soft clay of the stadium to avoid being bowled over. In the end, both Pokémon were K.O.ed. The first battle was a stalemate. Kim quickly recalled her fallen monster. You did well, my friend. she said silently, kissing the ball and placing it back on her belt. She then called out her new creature. " TAR!!!" bellowed the unusually large Tyranitar as it got into its battle stance. Ash returned Bayleef and replaced it with Totodile, who immediately began to dance around. " Tyranitar, Rock Slide!" Kim called. "Totodile, look out!!" Ash cried. He then laughed as the said Water-Pokémon skipped around the falling boulders. but Totodile danced around the rocks. Ash ordered Totodile to Tackle Tyranitar. Both the Big Jaw Pokémon and its trainer learned first-hand as to why Tyranitar was commonly referred to as the Armored Pokémon. Totodile attempted to knock the large Rock element creature over, and was promptly rewarded with a swift kick in the tail-end.  
  
Ash gawked at the results. "Y'mean that attack didn't do anything?!" Ash gasped incredulously. Kim only smirked in reply. She then had Tyranitar use its Strength to toss Totodile out of the ring. At the last possible second, however, Totodile preformed a high-flying flip and landed soundly on its feet behind its opponent (a maneuver that would make a Meowth jealous). In a sudden stroke of brilliance, Ash told Totodile to use the move that it should've used from square one-Water Gun. In the same instant, Kim had Tyranitar use its Hyper Beam. The attacks collided, leaving both Pokémon out cold. Ash and Kim returned their Pokémon, both muttering both "Lousy stalemates."  
  
" Ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked his last Pokémon. The rodent nodded vigorously and stepped out onto the field. Kim then released her final Pokémon. It was a. Dragonite?! Not another one. Ash moaned internally. He'd barely gotten past Lance's Dragonite with his entire team. How in the name of Ho-oh was he supposed to beat this one?! Sighing and shaking his head, Ash told Pikachu to use its Thunder attack. Dragonite, instead of waiting for a command, simply used Extreme Speed. Pikachu went down with one blow. It was over. Kim had won. "Kim, you may have won this time, but I swear that the next time we meet, I will win!" Ash called over his shoulder as he slowly walked from the stadium, cradling Pikachu in his arms.  
  
Will Ash beat Kim?  
  
Find out in the next chapter of The Pokémon Masters! 


	2. The Rematch

Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon but I do own the trainer Kim and all of her Pokemon because her Pokemon team is based on the team of Pokemon in my Gameboy game.  
  
Now the fan-fic.  
  
The Pokemon Masters.Chapter 2.  
  
In the last chapter, Ash lost to Kim but vowed to beat her in a rematch. Now the rematch begins. "Go Gyarados!", yelled Kim, tossing a Lure Ball. Gyare roared a ferocious red Gyarados emerging from the Lure Ball. "Go Pikachu!, yelled Ash. "Pika!", cryed Pikchu going into its battle pose. Kim ordered Gyarados to use its Hydro Pump attack, but Pikachu dodged the attack. Ash ordered Pikachu to use it Thunder attack, the stadium lit up with lightning for a few minutes; then Gyarados fell to the ground, knocked out. Kim returned Gyarados to its Ball and sent out Typhlosion. Ty roared Typhlosion, shooting flames out of its back. Ash switched Pikachu for Totodile. In an unexpected move, Kim had Typhlosion use its Thunder Punch attack, but Totodile dodged it. Typhlosion kept using Thunder Punch attacks and Totodile kept dodging them. Then at the last minute, Ash had Totodile jump up and use its Watergun attack. The strategy worked; Typhlosion was knocked out. "It looks like I'm going to win this time!", gloted Ash. "Not if I bring out my best Pokemon," said Kim throwing a Poke-Ball. When the Poke-Ball opened, the legendary Pokemon Mew emerged. Thinking quickly, Ash swiched Totodile for Charizard. Kim ordered Mew to use its Barrier attack, a pink bubble of Psychic energy surrounded Mew. Ash ordered Charizard to use a full power Fire Spin attack; a tornado of fire swurled round Mew. Charizard kept it up as long as he could, but when the attack stopped; Mew was unharmed. Kim ordered Mew to use a Psychic attack. The attack knocked out Charizard. Ash returned Charizard and sent out Totdile and ordered it to use its Hydro Pump attack, but the attack bounced off Mew's psychic barrier and hit Totodile knocking it out. Ha! Ha! Ha! "Looks like your going to beat yourself," laughed Kim. Ash returned Totodile and sent out Pikachu. Ash ordered Pikachu to use its Thunder attack. Pikachu used up all its power in that Thunder attack, but it still couldn't penitrate the psychic bubble. Kim had Mew finish off Ash's last Pokemon with a Psychic attack. "I'll find a way to beat that Mew somehow!", yelled Ash walking back to the Pokemon center with Pikachu in his arms. When they got to the Pokemon Center, Ash asked Kim where she got her red Gyarados and her Mew. Kim thought for a minute then said, "While I was fishing I caught a red Magikarp on my line, but when I tried to catch it in a Lure Ball, it escaped and evolved into a red Gyarados ,so I sent out Ampharos." "Well, it was a Flaaffy then. and had it use its Thunder Wave attack to paralyze the Gyarados. and then I tried the Lure Ball again, and caught the Gyarados. "Oh!.The Mew!" "Well, my Mom, who's an archaeologist, found a box with pictures of Mew on it, and when she opened the box; she found a beautiful pink egg. She gave me that egg for winning at the Indigo League, but when I touched the egg, it hatched into a Mew that was powerful even at a low level. It helped me out tremendously in the Joto League and the Orange League. Only one trainer has ever beaten my Mew, but he had dark Pokemon and it took all of them to defeat it." "Hmmmm, Dark Pokemon," thought Ash.  
  
Will Ash ever beat Kim? Where will Ash find a dark Pokemon? How will he catch it? Will I ever stop asking questions? Find out in the next chapter of the Pokemon Masters!!! 


	3. Shining in the darkness

Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon but I do own the trainer Kim and all of her Pokemon because her Pokemon team is based on the Pokemon team in my Pokemon Crystal Gameboy game.  
  
Now the fan-fic!  
  
The Pokemon Masters Chapter 3  
  
In the last chapter, Ash was wondering where he could find a Dark Pokemon. "I know, I'll call Professor Oak!" Said Ash running to the Pokemon center's video-phone. "Hi! Professor Oak, do you know where I can find a Dark Pokemon?" "Yes I do, there's a place near by, called Tyranitar Shadow cave. It's so dark that the only Pokemon that live there are Zubat and Dark type Pokemon." "There's a legend that says the Dark Pokemon that live there are stronger then any other Dark Pokemon found in the wild," said Professor Oak. "Great!" said Ash. "Don't catch just any Dark Pokemon, though, look for the legendary golden Tyranitar of Tyranitar shadow cave." "Golden Tyranitar!?!" said Ash. "Yes, it is said to be the most Powerful Dark Pokemon there is." Oh! I already have six Pokemon; I better make room," said Ash. "How about I send Phanpy?" said Ash. But before Professor Oak could answer, Ash transferred Phanpy and hung up. Before he could get to the door, the phone rang. It was Kurt. "Hello Ash!" said Kurt. "Professor Oak called and told me you wanted to catch Dark Pokemon, so I decided to send you a new type of Poke-Ball, made from a purple Apricorn. It's called a Dark Soul Ball; it can instantly catch any Dark or Ghost type Pokemon. The Poke-Ball transferring machine sent Ash a purple Poke-Ball with black swirls on it. Ash took the Ball and hung up and left. When Ash got to the cave, he sent Cyndaquil to light the way with the flames on its back. As Ash walked though the cave, he saw: Murkrow, Houndour, Houndoom, and Sneasel. "Pika Pi!" cried Pikachu, pointing at a bright yellow glow. Ash followed Pikachu and Cyndaquil, but when he got there it was just the glowing rings on an Umbreon. Ash thought about giving up, but then Cyndaquil ran farther into the cave; Ash and Pikachu followed. When they got to the back of the cave, they saw an enormous golden Tyranitar. The Tyranitar was asleep, so Ash threw a rock at it. The Tyranitar woke up and let out a loud roar, but Ash didn't run; instead, he threw his Dark Soul Ball at it. The ball captured Tyranitar, wiggled around on the ground, and popped open. The Tyranitar almost escaped, but then the ball closed and the Tyranitar was captured. "Yes! I caught a Tyranitar!!!" Yelled Ash. But his yell frightened several Murkrow and Zubat. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Yelled Ash, running out of the cave. Ash headed for the stadium. When he got there, he challenged Kim to a Pokemon battle, "We'll each use are strongest Pokemon," said Ash. "This will be easy because I already beat your Charizard," said Kim, sending out her Mew. "I think you'll be surprised," said Ash, throwing a Dark Soul Ball. Kim gasped in horror, as a humungous golden Tyranitar emerged. "Ty!" roared the Tyranitar. Kim ordered Mew to use its Metronome attack, but the attack it got with the Metronome attack was Psybeam, which had no affect on Tyranitar. Ash ordered Tyranitar to use its Hyper Beam attack; but Kim ordered Mew to use it Barrier attack, and Hyper Beam bounced off. So, Ash ordered Tyranitar to use it Crunch attack. Tyranitar's head went though the bubble of Psychic energy and Tyranitar clamped onto Mew's tail. "Meeeeeeeewww!" cried the Mew, before fainting. Kim retuned Mew. "Yes! I win!!!" yelled Ash. Ash and Kim walked to the Pokemon center. While Kim's Pokemon were resting, the Pokemon center phone and the phone in Kim's Poke-gear rang at the same time. Ash answered the Pokemon center phone; it was Professor Oak. "Did you catch any new Pokemon?" asked Professor Oak. "Yes, I caught the golden Tyranitar you told me about!" "Whaaaat!?! You have to send it to me so I can study it!!!" begged Professor Oak. "Okay," said Ash, and Ash sent the Tyranitar to Professor Oak and Professor Oak sent Phanpy to Ash. Then Kim told Ash the call on her Poke-gear was from her best friend, who needed help and wanted them to get there before sunset. Ash and Kim run out of the Pokemon center.  
  
Who is Kim's friend? What trouble is her friend in? And why do they have to be there before sunset? Find out in the next chapter of The Pokemon Masters! 


	4. HounDOOM!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I do own the trainer Kim and all of her Pokemon because her Pokemon team is based on the team in my Pokemon Crystal Gameboy game.  
  
Author note: Tai Kim's best friend in the fan-fic, is really a character from a fan-fic called Manhunt written by another Author: Umbreon Master of Darkness, who happens to be my best friend in real life. Author: Oh! That's not all, his Umbreon Incubus is also from a fan-fic written by the same author. Ash: That's very nice but they're here for the fan-fic not long author notes!!! Author: Oh! Sorry, well here it is.  
  
In the last chapter Kim got a call from her best friend. Ash and Kim arrive at a few minutes before sunset and see Tai, with a Houndoom bone necklace around his neck. "Tai!?!" said a surprised Ash. "Yes it's me, but your too late," said Tai. Then the sun went down and he turned into a Houndoom. Ash and Kim jumped back. "Wait, don't run!!!" :It's okay!!!" yelled Tai. "What!?!" "You can still talk?" Asked Kim. "Yes, but I don't want to be a talking Houndoom." said Tai. "On my way to Tyranitar Shadow cave, I saw a sign that said something about a Dark Pokemon expert." said Ash. "Great! Lets go!" said Kim happily. The next day they all went to Tyranitar Shadow cave. When they got there they followed the sign to a house. When they entered the house they found an old women. "Are you the Dark Pokemon expert?" asked Tai. "Yes," said the old women. Then she looked at Tai's necklace, AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Screamed the old women. AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! screamed Ash, Kim, and Tai."A human should not be wearing a necklace of Houndoom bones!!!" yelled the old women." Why!?!" asked Tai."Because they're cursed!" "They turn people into" "Houndooms! And if you turn into a Houndoom on the night of a full moon, you'll be a Houndoom forever!" screeched the old women. Tai starts pulling on his Houndoom bone necklace."It won't come off!!!" said Tai. "The only way to get it off is to have a Houndoom break it with a Crunch attack," said the old women. "Don't you have a Houndoom?" asked Kim. Tai started looking through his Poke- balls. "Hmm, let's see. . ." Umbreon, Murkrow, Sneasel, Tyranitar, Houndour, "Ah, here it is." said Tai throwing a Poke-ball, but when it opened, instead of a Houndoom an Umbreon with violet eyes and blue rings appeared. "Incubus return!"said Tai recalling his Pokemon. "Where's your Houndoom and how did you get that shining Umbreon?" asked Kim." Uh. . . I forgot that I traded it." "You see, this trainer had an Umbreon that his other Pokemon weren't getting along with, so I traded my Houndoom for it." said Tai. "Hey maybe you can evolve your Houndour into a Houndoom." said Ash. "Maybe, but you only have a day to do it, tomorrow night there's a full moon." said the old women. Tai, Ash, and Kim headed for the woods. Although Tai made his Houndour battle several wild Pokemon, it still didn't evolve. Then a Rattata popped up out of the tall grass."Go Houndour!" "Attack!" yelled Tai. "I don't think so." said Kim. "Why?" asked Tai. Then he looked at his exhausted Pokemon standing there panting. It looked like it was about to faint. With a sigh, Tai returned his Pokemon. Then the sun went down and Tai turned back into a Houndoom. Then Team Rocket flew over in their balloon and dropped a net on Tai. "Help! Let me go! I'm not really a Houndoom!!!" yelled Tai. "What! he can talk!" Gasped Meoth. "The boss would love a talking Houndoom." said James. "Yes, it's just what we've been looking for." said Jessie. Tai used a flamethrower attack, but it didn't work."HA! HA! HA! Flamethrower won't work!!!" "This net's fire proof" laughed Meowth. Ash sent out Bayleaf, and had it use its Razorleaf attack to cut the rope the net hung from, and get back Tai. But before they could untangle the net and release Tai, Team Rocket sent out All their Pokemon. Ash also sent out All his Pokemon, and had them All attack Wobbuffet together, but when they knocked out Wobbuffet, they all got knocked out too, because Wobbuffet used Destiny Bond before he got hit. Ash retuned his Pokemon. "I'll handle Them!" Said Kim confidently. But when she reached for her Poke-balls, they weren't there. She had left them at the Pokemon Center. Just when they thought it was hopeless, Tai's Houndour popped out of it's Poke-ball. "HA! HA! HA! That Houndour can't beat us; it's so weak it can barely stand." Laughed Moewth. Then Houndour evolved into Houndoom, and gained enough strength to send Team Rocket blasting off again with a Fire Blast attack, but after attacking, it fainted. Kim released Tai from the net and they headed for the Pokemon Center, so Tai's Houndoom could rest. The next day, Tai had his Houndoom break the Houndoom bone necklace off his neck with a Crunch attack.  
  
How did Tai get his Houndoom bone necklace? And What will happen next?  
  
Find out in the next chapter of The Pokemon Masters! 


	5. Tyranitar VS Tyranitar!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I do own the trainer Kim and all of her Pokemon because her Pokemon team is based on the Pokemon team in my Pokemon Crystal Gameboy game.  
  
Author note: Tai the trainer playing Kim's best friend in the fan-fic is a character from a fan-fic called Manhunt that was written by another author: Umbreon master of Darkness, who helped me with this fan-fic.  
  
Now the fan-fic.  
  
In last chapter Ash saved Tai from becoming a Houndoom forever, now we find Ash rushing into the Pokemon-Center to answer the video-phone, but when he answers, the Pokemon-transferring machine sends him his Dark-Soul Ball. Ash: Hello? Professor Oak: It was horrible! Ash: What? Professor Oak: y your Tyranitar almost destroyed my entire lab! Ash: What about the Pokemon? Professor Oak: The water Pokemon where unharmed, and the Pokemon that know Fly and Dig escaped, but the rest where badly injured. . . . and, this Ratata didn't make it. I would have lost more if I hadn't lured it back to its ball with a large pile of Pokemon food. Ash: What about you? Professor Oak: I'm okay. He hung up. Ash walked into the room where Tai and Kim were talking. Kim: Hey Tai! Maybe you should tell Ash how you got that Houndoom bone necklace. Tai: Okay. I went with Kim and her Mom, to help them find an ancient Pokemon burial ground called: The graveyard of the bone wearing Pokemon. We found it, and there were Cubone, Marowak, Hondour, and Houndoom bones everywhere, and a stone tablet with ancient writing on it. Kim's Mom translated it, it said that there were four immortal bone wearing Pokemon: Cubone Marowak, Houndour, and Houndoom, and that when a human wears their bones, the Pokemon's body will be reborn by the darkness of night and their soul by the light of the full moon. I didn't know what it meant, but after hearing that, I decided to take a Houndoom bone necklace for myself, and that's how I ended up turning into a Houndoom. And now that I'm human again, I'm off to catch the legendary Golden Tyranitar of Tyranitar shadow cave!!! Ash: Uhhh Tai you're not going to find it there. Tai: Why not!?! Ash; I caught it. Tai: You what!?! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!!! My Tyranitar VS. Your Tyranitar! A minute later outside the Pokemon-Center. . . Ash: Go! Tyranitar!!!  
  
Tai: Go! Olympus!!!  
  
Olympus and shining Tyranitar duke it out at the request of their trainers. Instead of listening to its trainers commands, Shining Tyranitar goes at Olympus with a series of Submission attacks. Ash and Tai stare in awe as the massive golden beast beats on its smaller, duller opponent.  
  
Tai: Ash, call that thing off! Olympus has had enough!! Ash (thinking): if I call it off Tai will just have his monster attack. I can't let that happen. . . (speaking) Tyranitar, use Dynamic Punch!!  
  
Too weak to dodge, Olympus gets nailed by the larger creature's diamond hard fist, sending him sprawling across the ground completely unconscious. Normally, the battle would've been over here. However, this was not to be. . . Shining Tyranitar sniffed its opponent's body to see if it was, in fact, dead. Seeing as how Olympus still had a few shreds of life in him, Shining Tyranitar began to beat its fallen foe with its tail.  
  
Tai: for the love of Lugia, call that-that thing off! It's gonna kill my Pokemon!  
  
Ash (bewildered): Uh, Tyranitar, you can stop now. . .  
  
Shining Tyranitar keeps on beating its opponent, blocking Tai from recalling it.  
  
Tai & Kim: Ash!  
  
Ash: Tyranitar, return!! The monstrosity is recalled to its Dark-Soul Ball. Tai runs to his Pokemon's side.  
  
Tai: hang in there, buddy! Tai digs through his backpack and pulls out a vile of some sort of red-hued liquid. He forces it down his dying monster's throat and recalls it.  
  
Tai: Oooookay. . . what the heck just happened?  
  
Shadow: I think he beat ya.  
  
Tai:. . .  
  
Kim :O,O"  
  
Pikachu (hiding behind Kim):O.O"  
  
Ash:. . . . I WON. . . .? I WON!! WOO HOO!! *does victory dance*  
  
Tai: . . .  
  
Shadow: What's wrong?  
  
Tai: There's something wrong with that Tyranitar. . .  
  
Kim: Huh?  
  
Tai: just look at how it behaves. . . I know from experience that Tyranitar don't generally fight to the death like that. If I didn't have that Secret Potion, Olympus might've. . .  
  
Shadow: . . . Died . . . ?  
  
Tai: . . . Yeah . . .*sighs*  
  
Can Ash ever really control shining Tyranitar?  
  
Find out in the next chapter of The Pokemon Masters! 


	6. The Tyranitar rematch!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I do own the trainer Kim and all of her Pokemon because her Pokemon team is based on the Pokemon team in my Pokemon Crystal Gameboy game.  
  
Tai the Pokemon trainer playing Kim's best friend in the fan-fic is a character from a fan-fic called Manhunt written by another author: Umbreon master of Darkness.  
  
Now the fan-fic!  
  
Ash: I should've expected this from a Pokemon that almost destroyed Professor Oak's entire lab.  
  
Kim: It destroyed a lab and you still used it in battle!?! Are you nuts!?!  
  
Tai: I have a theory why Ash couldn't control shinning Tyranitar. I think that because it's a legendary Dark Pokemon, it can only be controlled by a Dark Pokemon trainer. What do you think?  
  
Ash: I hate to admit it, but he could be right.  
  
Tai: Trade it to me!  
  
Ash: I don't know. . .  
  
Tai: I'll trade you a shinning Umbreon for it!  
  
Ash: Wellllllll. . .  
  
Tai snatches the Dark Soul-ball from Ash's hand, and replaces it with Incubus's Poke-ball.  
  
Ash: Hey wait a second!!!  
  
Tyranitar escapes from its Dark Soul-ball, knocks Tai to the ground and begins charging up for its Hyper Beam attack, but Tai returns it to its ball before it can unleash its attack.  
  
Tai: Trade it back now! Before it escapes!  
  
Ash: Of course I will, it wasn't supposed to be traded anyway.  
  
Ash and Tai trade Pokemon.  
  
Kim: Hey! Remember that Dark Pokemon expert, that helped us save Tai? Maybe she can help Ash learn to control his Tyranitar!  
  
Later at a house near Tyranitar's Shadow cave.  
  
Kim: there's something I want to ask you, what's your name?  
  
*Ash & Tai fall over Anime stile*  
  
Old women: my name is Agatha, I was an Elite Four trainer but my daughter, Karen, took over as the new Elite Four trainer.  
  
Tai & Kim: Your daughter is Karen, the Dark Pokemon trainer from the Elite Four!?! Oh my god, that's amazing!!!  
  
Ash: ya that's really something, but what about the golden Tyranitar I caught in Tyranitar Shadow cave?  
  
Agatha: You caught the legendary golden Tyranitar!?! Let me see! Let me see! Let me see!  
  
Ash: I don't know if I should . . .  
  
Agatha: Do it!  
  
Ash: Uhh . . . okay. . .  
  
Ash releases Tyranitar from its Poke-ball, Tyranitar hits Agatha's rocking chair with its powerful tail and sends her flying, but Ash sends out Bayleaf and caches her before she hits the ground.  
  
Ash: That's why I didn't want to let it out, and why I'm here, I can't control it.  
  
Agatha: To control a Dark Pokemon that powerful, you need the Black pendant found in Tyranitar's Shadow cave. It's around the neck of a Tyranitar statue in the back of the cave.  
  
Later, Ash arrives only to find that the necklace is gone. He walks out of the cave disappointed, but on his way back to the Pokemon Center, he hears voices in the bushes; it's Team Rocket!  
  
James: We have to give it to the boss!  
  
Jessie: I will do no such thing, something this beautiful should only be worn by someone equally beaut-  
  
Ash: Go Bayleaf!!! Grab the necklace with a Vine Whip! Bayleaf grabs the necklace.  
  
Ash: Go Tyranitar! Hyper Beam!!!  
  
Tyranitar sends them blasting off again with a Hyper Beam. After attacking, it aims a Hyper Beam at Bayleaf, Bayleaf throws the necklace to Ash and he yells for Tyranitar to stop and it obeys.  
  
Ash: Yes I can control Tyranitar!!! *does a victory dance*  
  
Later at the Pokemon Center:  
  
Ash: Tai I got the Black pendant! Now that I can control my Tyranitar, I can challenge you to a fair rematch. Do you accept?  
  
Tai: Yes.  
  
Later outside the Pokemon Center:  
  
Ash: go Tyranitar!  
  
Tai: go Olympus!  
  
Tai: Olympus Slam attack! Olympus Slams into shinning Tyranitar hard, but does no damage.  
  
Ash: Tyranitar Strength Attack! Shinning Tyranitar grabs Olympus and throws him. Olympus slams into a tree.  
  
Tai: Olympus get up and use Hyper Beam!!! Olympus attacks, but the attack bounces off shinning Tyranitar and hits Olympus, and Ash has shinning Tyranitar finish off Olympus with a Dynamic Punch.  
  
Ash: I won! I won! I won! Yes!!!  
  
Pikachu happily: Pika Pi!  
  
Tai: Wait don't tell me I lost to Ash again. Didn't I?  
  
Shadow: Yep you sure did.  
  
Tai: I told you not to tell that.  
  
Ash: Hey, Kim, do you want to join me on my Pokemon journey?  
  
Kim: Only if Tai can come too.  
  
Ash: What!?! There's no way I'm traveling with that loser!!  
  
Tai: It takes one to know one!  
  
Ash: All right that's it!! There's no way I'm going with him now!!  
  
Tai: And I'm not going with him!!  
  
Kim: All then nether of are going anywhere Mew Disable Attack!!!  
  
Tai: I can't move!!  
  
Ash: Me nether!  
  
Kim: Bye boyyyysss!  
  
Tai: Kim wait!! Don't go!!!  
  
Ash: Come here back right now and let us go!!!  
  
Kim: Only if you promise to come with together!  
  
Tai: No!!!  
  
Ash: Never!!!  
  
Kim: Okay if you're going to be stubborn. . . see ya!  
  
Ash: Errrr all right Tai can come!!!  
  
Tai: I'll go with Ash just let me go!!!  
  
Kim: Mew call off the Disable!  
  
Mew: Meeewww!  
  
Tai: Ahh that's better.  
What will happen now that Ash and Tai have joined Kim? Find out in the next chapter of: The Pokemon Masters! 


End file.
